fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Time Traveler Timmy Time
Timmy Time is an average man from San Francisco, California. He wakes up every morning at 7:45am, brushes his teeth, feeds his dog named Kat, and proceeds to have his two eggs, toast, and a cup of coffee. He has a regular nine to five job at the Bernstein National History Museum as a tour guide, where everyday is exactly the same. Well not exactly, Timmy Time has a special power that no one knows about, he can time travel. He has seen the land of dinosaurs and cave men and relive days that have already happened. Having the ability to travel through time may be considered a luxury and the greatest ability to have, however Timmy would disagree and say it much more of a curse. Timmy can only time travel when he sneezes. One little itch on his nose and then next he is sent through a vortex to medieval times. Another sneeze would send it back to the present, no matter how much time he spent in another period, like nothing ever happened. Born on February 28th, 1984, Timmy had a confusing childhood growing up. His parents feared he was ill and nearly placed him in a mental institution. No one would ever believe the stories he had, which lead others to make fun of him and forced into isolation. By the age of 16, he learned that he was able to choose the period he wouldn’t to go, as long as he was knowledgeable that the period. For example, he can’t go to the Ming dynasty in China if he had never researched anything about it. For this reason, Timmy spent most of his days reading books and learning about history in hopes of traveling there someday. With no clue when the next sneeze would be, Timmy would sometimes spend months in the past before returning back home. As a result, he would carry a pair of tweezers to pull a nose hair forcing him to sneeze. Timmy thought of himself as a super hero with his tweezers. He could now go anywhere and back when ever he desired. He wanted to change the past and correct all wrong doings that had happened on Earth, unfortunately the physical laws of the universe would not allow it. Timmy once went back a week to save a cat from a burning building, but only to find out that same cat would die in a fire a day later. He even went to Germany and made an attempt to kill child Hitler but the gun would not fire. Timmy was able to travel back in time but could not change anything about it. He compares this ability to a field trip rather than a super power now. Being a time traveling spectator has become increasingly boring for him. Timmy is now 32 years old, he spends his days appreciating the present day. Doing his best to avoid sneezing and going back to a place he could not alter, Timmy continues to be an excellent tour guide at the museum. He believes that he has the best job in the world now, sharing to kids all of his exciting stories. Currently, he is writing a novel about his travels across time, meeting Beethoven, riding a stegosaurus, and watching the Great Pyramids being built. On his first page he writes “All that has happened, was suppose to happen.” Ken Liang Category:Time Travel